


［歌剧魅影］旧日欢宴

by mzlyyk



Category: Cthulhu - Fandom, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux
Genre: F/M, cthulhu - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzlyyk/pseuds/mzlyyk
Summary: 以为自己是人类的旧神眷属Cx长相怪异但的确是普通人类的E，外加警署厅外派职调查员的老二有一天突然莫名其妙出现在了歌剧院的地下河里的小姑娘ww





	［歌剧魅影］旧日欢宴

**Author's Note:**

> 今年儿童节前一晚上的时候群里聊天的脑洞ww摸到现在搞了一章，先扔一下好了（

歌剧院的幽灵通知她到地下室的三层来。

安托瓦内特 吉里惴惴不安地提着灯沿着螺旋的楼梯向下走着。她在结束了今天的芭蕾舞课程后突然收到了他的来信，上面语焉不详的文字让她有些摸不清是哪里出了差错——随着那个人的年纪越长，他的脾气也就越发的古怪，性格也愈来难以让人琢磨，连她每次来见他也开始有些感到害怕，更别提那些一直认为他就是幽灵的歌剧院的员工们了。  
胡思乱想间，她已经走到了第三层的地下室门口。

“吉里。”  
“哦！”吉里夫人被这突如其来的声音嚇了一跳，她惊魂未定的一边用空着的手抚拍着胸口一边提着马灯朝着声音的方向照去：昏暗的地下室，看似空无一人的角落，高个儿的男人头戴礼帽，身披猩红里布的黑丝绒斗篷隐藏在黑暗中。  
“埃里克！”她颇有些生气地压着嗓音喊着，“先生，我告诉过您不要再这个样子！——算了，您这次是有事情让我去做吗？”她从兜里掏出那封描着黑边的信封向他扬了扬。  
“是的。”埃里克简短地回答着她，他甚至没有在朝她那边望去，而是低下了头看向自己的左边，并且抬了抬那边的那只胳膊。

“噢……”吉里夫人顺着他的视线同样移了移自己手里马灯的位置，朝着那里照去。她看到了男人的披风晃了晃，紧接着又动了动，不一会儿，一个金色的小脑袋从那里探了出来。

那是个金发的女孩儿。

小女孩儿的表情似乎有些胆怯，大半个身子完全掩藏在斗篷里面，只露出了小半张脸；小姑娘将男人笔挺的裤子抓的满是皱痕，似乎只要吉里夫人的稍微动作大一点，这个漂亮的如同德累斯顿玩偶般的小女孩儿就会像一只受惊的兔子，或者是一只感到危险的牡蛎，警惕并飞快地再缩回青年身后。  
“哦…埃里克，这是？……”年轻的女士话还没有说完，就被青年毫不绅士地打断了，男人猛的转过身挡住了她的视线，并随意地朝她挥了下手——他蹲下身，将女孩儿揽进了自己的怀里。

“埃里克……？”她听见了小女孩细弱的声音，“埃里克……”她又喊了一声青年的名字。  
然后声音慢慢的低了下去，吉里夫人只能听见男人低沉的声音似乎在轻声哄着那个陌生的小姑娘。  
安托瓦内特 吉里被自己的这个想法惊的陡然一颤。

在黑暗中，时间似乎变得毫无存在，她不知道又过去了多久，手中提着的马灯也不知道窜出了第几股火花，他们终于停止了窃窃私语的谈话，转而面向了她。  
“这是克里斯汀。”戴着礼帽和面具的男人简单的介绍着，“这是吉里夫人——您要照顾好她，就像对我那样。”后半句话显然是对她说的，青年的语气理所当然的指示道。  
还没有等这位严肃的芭蕾舞教师说些什么，这位寄居在歌剧院地下的幽灵已经自顾自的转过了身——那个金发的小女孩儿扯了扯他的披风。

上帝知道时间又过去了多久，期间埃里克似乎又有些后悔，他想将这个女孩儿留下来陪伴他，显然这个她从未见过的陌生女孩儿也是这么想的，但吉里夫人依然想尽法子来打消了男人这个几乎说得上是天真的念头——这位严肃又善良的女士称得上是颇为严厉的将剧院幽灵说教了一番，详细的举例了一个孩子应该有着怎样良好与体面的生活环境与习惯，等到她反应过来后，她已经牵着这个女孩儿的手走上了地面。

“噢亲爱的……“她看向克里斯汀，“你是叫克里斯汀吗？”  
“是的，夫人。”小姑娘抿了抿嘴，又小声地问道，“埃里克真的不能和我们一起吗？”  
“我恐怕是的，小姐。”吉里夫人为难地说道。她看向小姑娘湛蓝的眼睛，澄澈明亮如同天边的晨曦。  
“但是，为什么呢？”  
“我很抱歉……”  
之后直到吉里夫人将克里斯汀安顿下来之前，这个看起来才七岁左右的小姑娘再也没有主动开过口说话了。


End file.
